


but i knew that you were a truth

by mustlovelance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustlovelance/pseuds/mustlovelance
Summary: It was a nice dream—the kind for little girls with their first crush, not for princesses of long-dead planets.





	but i knew that you were a truth

**Author's Note:**

> This was [sapphiresoulmate](http://sapphiresoulmate.tumblr.com/)'s idea. For extra suffering, listen to What Sarah Said by Death Cab For Cutie while you read.

_After the war_ , she’d told him, and he’d understood—mostly. Every so often those blue eyes would look at her with _longing_ that made her own chest feel tight and hot, but he never tried to convince her otherwise. It was for the best, he’d agreed.

Sometimes, when the castle’s lights had all gone out, and she was staring up at the ceiling with the mice chittering beside her head, she would daydream about their first kiss. His lips would be soft, just like the rest of his face that he took such pride in—and she would feel compelled to brush her fingers across his jaw. He’d be awkward, standing stiff in front of her, not sure where to put his hands, until she grabbed them and put them exactly where she wanted them. When they pulled apart, he’d have the goofiest expression on his face, ruining any real romance of the moment, and she’d laugh at him, and he’d turn bright red and ask her if he did something wrong, and she’d reassure him that he did just fine, but maybe they should try again to be sure.

It was a nice dream—the kind for little girls with their first crush, not for princesses of long-dead planets.

In the end, his lips were blue. Not the bright blue that he’d joked about wearing as lipstick, or the exact shade that adorned his armor that he claimed was his _favorite_ , but a pale blue. Lying flat on the floor, with Shiro panting at his side, exhausted from the failed resuscitation. When Allura had stepped closer, she saw that his fingertips were blue as well. Those same fingers that she’d thought would tighten around her waist, unsure but excited.

Allura knew loss. She knew how to say goodbye to someone who wasn’t there anymore. She knew about words left unsaid. She knew about sacrifice. She knew that the war would go on without him—and that _after_ , there was nothing for them.

She knew that nothing she could have said to him would have convinced him to turn around. She knew him.

Sometimes, when the castle’s lights had all gone out, and she was staring up at the ceiling with the mice chittering beside her head, she would daydream about their first kiss—or how he’d smile and try to brush her tears away.


End file.
